Without You, I'll Be Miserable At Best
by xerin101x
Summary: Nate's parents are forcing him to leave his beloved Mitchie. The two teenagers are eachothers worlds, but with a simple twist of fate, will they be able to stay together? NickXDemi / NateXMitchie.


_I do not own Camp Rock. I wish I did though. Who doesn't?_

_This is my first fan fiction. C&C please?_

**Mitchie's POV**

From this day forward, my life is going to SUCK. Why? Because Nate Jonas won't be in it anymore. Nate is my boyfriend, and my best friend. I love him with everything in me, and now, I might never see him again.

Me and him have something special. We might only be 15 but I love him more than anyone or anything in the entire world. That boy is my life, for so many reasons.

We go to a boarding school, called Mackenzie Falls Academy. We met in the sixth grade and we've been best friends ever since. He sat with me at Lunch and we just clicked, we had so much in common. We were both what you might call 'different', we were both quieter than most of the kids there, and while most of the other kids were listening to Beyonce and Rihanna, we were listening to The Beatles. Neither of us really had any friends, so when we met each other we were practically joined at the hip from that day on.

When we were twelve, we decided to sneak out of our dorms past curfew, just for the hell of it. We just walked around talking, and then out of the blue, Nate turned around and planted a quick, but loving kiss on my lips. I blushed. The whole thing was slightly awkward but it was that night that I realized, I liked him more than just a friend. I think he felt the same way about me, too.

We never spoke of that again, and we just carried on being friends, until two years later. Nate had just broke up with Ella, his first real girlfriend, and he was pretty upset. It killed me to see him like that so I came round to his dorm room to comfort him. Nate kissed me for the second time. However, this name, not with the same shyness and awkwardness of a twelve year old kid. He'd matured. He knew what he was doing, and it wasn't long until we were having a full-blown make out session. I felt like such a newbie considering he had already done this before, and I'd only ever had one, quick peck on the lips (before that day), but I was comfortable with Nate. He made me feel so special, so I was fine.

We've been going strong ever since. And now, he's leaving. Not only is he my boyfriend, he's my only real friend, and now he's going.

Nate's POV:

Why does shit always happen to ME? Why can't some other poor sucker have my bad luck? I'm not leaving Mitchie alone with all of these douchebags and stuck up kids. I need her, and she needs me. They can't make me go anywhere. I'm staying here, and I don't care what anyone says or does.

My parents want me to move to Minnesota with them. I have no idea why. They've had such a dandy little life ever since they decided I was 'going to boarding school and that's final'. They wanted to get rid of me. My brothers, Jason and Shane, moved out as soon as they could, because of my Mom and Dad's crap, and there was only me left to get rid of, and then they wouldn't have to spend their money on food and clothes for us, they could spend it on gambling and alcohol every night. My Dad is an alcoholic and my Mom is a drug addict. My Dad used to beat me and my brothers and my Mom would make us steal things when we were low on cash.

I know what you're thinking. "How are his parents paying for the boarding school then?"

Well, both my parents sell drugs and my Mom 'works the streets' sometimes, that's how. They'd rather pay $700 a year than have me in their house, bothering them.

By the way, I wasn't joking before when I said I have no idea why they suddenly want me to go play happy families with them in Minnesota. Social services onto them? Want to use me for some sick, twisted new way of pushing drugs? I don't know. But it doesn't matter, because I'm staying here.

This boarding school, no, MITCHIE is the best thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
